1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to covers for heaters, such as stand-type gas or electric heaters, and methods of using the same. The heater can be, for example, a movable or fixed patio heater or table-top heater.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical tower heaters, such as those used for outdoor and patio use, have an appearance that is considered “industrial” and sterile by many. Some newer designs for tower heaters obstruct the typical “industrial” design, for example, providing the tower heater with the configuration of a palm tree, or other design. These alternate designs are permanently fixed to the heater. However, it is often desired to change the design of the heater without having to have separate heaters for each design or without having to incur the expense to purchase a new standup heater to change the design.
Tower heaters (e.g., patio heaters) are often used in public, residential, and commercial locales. For example, tower heaters are often located in outdoor seating areas at restaurants, in plazas, and outdoor malls; or by event planners or rental companies for functions or parties. These locations make the heaters optimum sites for advertising. However, the towers are often too thin and the heat shields of the heaters are too steep of an angle and its surface too hot to reasonably display advertising. The base is also well below eye level, so posting advertising on the base would be generally out of sight.
Therefore, replaceable and/or removable outer configuration for tower heaters is desired. Furthermore, a configuration of a heater and accompanying method for reasonably attaching a display to a tower heater is desired.